What i feel is an illusion just like you
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: A Brother bound destroyed with a clan massacre and the rivality between them always existed, but revenge and power isn't the only thing they're seeking. They are also figthing for love and the attention of woman. They're figthing to win her heart. DISCONTINUED
1. Memories

**DISCLAIMER**: We **don't own **Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

From The Puppet Master 19 and 16

* * *

**Title: What I feel is an Illusion just like…you**

**Main characters: **Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke

**Summary: **A brothers' bond destroyed with a clan massacre and the rivalry between them has always existed, but revenge and power isn't the only thing they're seeking. They are also fighting for the love and attention of one woman. They're fighting to win her heart.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**Memories

* * *

Walking through the dense forest, poisonous memories came back to her. She hated it when she didn't have anything to keep her mind busy.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Sasuke. How are you today?" _asked Enishi as she approached the sad, little kid. Seeing her, Sasuke smiled happily. He had a crush on her, as did his brother.

"_Hey Enishi-chan. H-how are you?"_Sasuke asked, with a tiny blush.

Enishi smiled at him and asked_:"Why are you so cheerless?"_

"_Oh humm…nii-san told me, he could not train me…again" _he then looked at the ground sadly. '_Typical from Itachi.' _

_"Would you like to train with me instead?" _Enishi asked, as Sasuke blushed madly.

"*gulp* _Y-yes Nishi-chan_." '_Finally. A date!' _thought Sasuke happily, as he took Enishi's hand and went to the training fields. _'Nii-san will be jealous. Ehehehe.`_

* * *

**At the Hokage office**

"_Good Itachi. I hope that you stay that way." _Said the Hokage, as Itachi just nodded.

"_You are free to go now." _Saying that, Itachi left the Hokage's office and went to Enishi's house. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, but no-one knew. It was a secret relationship.

'_I wonder what she is doing today._' Itachi thought, as he knocked at Enishi's house.

_*Knock knock knock*_

"_Yea- Oh hey Itachi-kun. How are you?" _asked Kouji, her brother.

"_Hello Kouji-san. I´m fine, thank you for asking. Is Enishi home?" _Kouji looked at Itachi and said:"_Oh Enishi went to see you, but you weren´t there so she went to the training fields with little Sasuke. She told me you can go home and she will meet you there."_

"_Thank you, Kouji-san. Goodbye." _Itachi said, as he turned his back to Kouji and went to back his house. Kouji just waved at him and went back inside.

* * *

**At the training fields**

"_Wow Sasuke! You're going to be a great shinobi one day." _Said Enishi, kneeling in front of Sasuke, kissing his forehead, making him blush again.

"_You really think that I´m capable to pass nii-san?"_Asked Sasuke happily.

"_Yes Sasuke. I think that you can pass him. But you need to train more." _

_"Yes, yes Enishi-chan. I will. I promise you." _Enishi just smiled and then turned her back to Sasuke as he jumped to her side, and went to his house.

On the way home a loud crying sound was heard: "_AAHHHH SASUKE-KUN! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" _Enishi turned around and saw a mob of fan girls screaming and squealing Sasuke's name.

"_Oh great._" mumbled a now upset Uchiha.

Enishi just chuckled and said_: "Don´t worry Sasuke. I´m here to save you." _as she said that, a pink haired girl screamed at Enishi:_"HEY YOU! DON´T YOU DARE TRY TO STEAL MY SASUKE!" _

_"OMG! IS SHE ON A DATE WITH SASUKE?" _asked a blond girl. With wide eyes, the blond girl asked again "_A-ARE THEYDATING?" _Sasuke just smirked at that line.

He really liked Enishi. At that thought, Sasuke blushed. _"HE BLUSHED! THAT MEANS THEY'RE DATING! GET HER!" _Enishi stared at the mob of fan girls, amused and chuckling. Then, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The fan girls' screams could be heard for miles. _'I remember when the girls in the academy tried to attack me because of Itachi. Eheheh'._

* * *

**At the Uchiha´s house**

'_Where is she? I wonder if she's going to be late.' _Itachi thought, as he heard Sasuke's voice from the kitchen, telling his mother, his day was amazing. _'Finally she arrived.'_

"_Sasuke, go and take a bath. Itachi is in his room waiting for you, Enishi."_Said Mikoto Uchiha.

_"Thank you." _said Enishi, as she went to see Itachi, who lay on his bed facing the ceiling.

"_Hey Ita-kun. How are you today?" _she asked, approaching his bed and giving him a loving kiss on his lips. They kissed for almost an eternity, and when they broke, Itachi asked_:"That answers your question, I presume?"_

"_Eheheh, yes. What do you want to do today?" _she asked as she planted butterfly kisses on his face, jaw line, forehead and lips_. _

_"Hummm. We could stay here and do this." _He replied as he encircled an arm around her waist, rolled her over and laid her on his bed.

_"Itachi. Not now. Your mother and Sasuke are here with us."_Enishi whispered harshly, yet sweetly, as the Uchiha just ignored her. _"Do I look like I care?" _

_"No. But I care."_Sighing, Itachi sat up as she did the same._"Let's go to your house." _He said, as he caressed her cheek."_No. My brother. Remember?" _

_"Ok then. Let´s go to Shisui's house."_

"_Itachi."_

"_Hn, fine. So let´s take a walk and then we'll make out." _He said, biting her neck.

_"Itachi we talked about that._" She hissed.

_"*sighs* I know. Not where people can see us. So let´s take a walk around the village. Is that ok for you?" _Itachi asked, as she kissed him feverishly.

"_Perfect."_She answered kissing her boyfriend again.

* * *

**Bathroom**

'_Wow, today was amazing_.'*sighs*_'Should I ask Enishi to take a walk with me? Oh man, those fan girls will spread gossip. Well at least they have a good use_.' Sasuke thought, as he washed himself. '_I can't wait to see the dobe's face_.'

"_Mother, we are going to take a walk._" Sasuke heard his brother's voice from the kitchen. '_No. I want to go too_.' Sasuke grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his slim waist, and busted out the bathroom with shampoo on his hair, soap on his little body and the shower, still running.

* * *

**At the kitchen**

"_Will you stay for dinner, Enishi-chan?" _Mikoto asked, as she dried some plates.

"_I would love that, but I have a mission. Sorry._" Enishi apologized as Mikoto gave her a warm smile.

"_Don't worry, next time, maybe._" Enishi nodded and Itachi gestured her to go, then a wet Sasuke appeared in front of him. "_I want to go too."_

"_Sasuke_?" They all said, looking at him as he went near his brother.

"_Sasuke look at you_." Mikoto said placing the plate on the table and went to her younger son who was looking at Enishi with pleading eyes. "_The floor is all marked with footprints and I bet you didn't turn the shower off_."

"_Sasuke._" Itachi closed his eyes and smiled a tiny smile.

_"Nii-san I want to go with you_." the younger Uchiha insisted. "_With me or Enishi_?" That took Sasuke off guard. Looking at his feet, he blushed and Enishi smiled. "_Go finish your bath Sasuke. We will wait for you."_

"_R-Real- AHHH" _Sasuke was cut off as some shampoo went into his eyes. Mikoto grabbed the edge of his towel, cleaned the shampoo and lectured him that she's tired of warning him to not do that, because it is worst.

"_I-I will right back_." Sasuke said, as Mikoto took him to the bathroom. She would make sure that Sasuke didn't hurt himself, because in his rare hyper states, he would hurt himself, unintentionally.

"_He's so cute._" Enishi commented.

"_He sure is_." Itachi seated himself in his place in front of the table and regarded her. A long moment passed and Enishi asked him: "_Aren't you jealous?"_

"_Jealous_?" he quirked a thin eyebrow_. _

_"Yes. Your little brother likes me_." She stated as she placed her chin on the back of her hand.

"_No_."

"_Why_?"

"_Because you're mine and you will never look at him like you do to me_." He said bluntly.

"_So possessive. Well if I were you, I would keep an eye on me. I can change my mind and fate is always changing." _She said and winked at him.

Then his face changed. He was distant, he was different now…his eyes showed it.

_"Itachi I was kidding." _Enishi said as she stroked his hand waking him.

"_I know." _That didn't convince her. '_He's acting very weirdly lately.'_

"_I'm here and ready. Let's go Enishi." _Sasuke appeared too well dressed, pulling Enishi to the door. _"See you later mom. Come on Nii-san."_

"_Enishi…Sasuke_"

"ARRRRRR! STOP HAUNTING ME." Enishi slammed her fist into the rough tree skin breaking it.

Breathing heavily, Enishi prevented her tears to fall. Strong people don't cry, only the weak people do.

A perfect brothers' bond broke with a simple slash of a katana, shurikens, a cold, yet deadly night, a brother in academy and a girlfriend on a mission. Those were the perfect ingredients to murder an entire clan.

"_Itachi_…._Sasuke_" Enishi whispered, looking at her bloody fist. "_What happened?_" Two tears escaped from her eyes, and screaming in anguish she said: "_I'M SO WEAK._"

* * *

**Team 7**

"Yamato-senpai, I sense a strong chakra not far away from here." A blond boy, with whiskers on his face, said as Yamato recognized the chakra.

"Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Let's remind ourselves of the plan."

"Naruto -whatever happens, do not lose control. Do you understand?" Yamato spoke seriously.

"Sakura -stay away from any possible attacks and Sai, I think you know what to do." Everyone understood Yamato's orders.

"Now let's start." With that, Yamato transformed into the puppet master Sasori who was hidden inside Hiruko.

*experimental voice*

"That's right Yamato-senpai. He's just like that."

"Good now let's get moving. Sasori's spy is almost here. Do not lose your temper, Naruto."

"Hai."

* * *

**Enishi**

"_Enishi._" a name was said with lust.

"**Kabuto**." A venomous tone, she addressed him with.

"You transformed into a fine woman I see." he adjusted his glasses, gazing her up and down.

"**Shut up rat. Where is Sasuke?**" she pulled out a kunai ready to slash his throat at any moment.

"Not in my pocket." He mocked grabbing something, as he gestured with his hand.

"**Very well I will d-*** sharp gasp*" Kabuto's clone pressed a needle on her neck, a needle covered in a liquid.

She fell as, Kabuto spoke before the darkness engulfed her "Lord Orochimaru told me you're important. So be grateful, Sasuke is in good hands."

"**You bastar-" **Then, she felt into a numb sleep.

Kabuto picked her up and placed her in a large tree branch, to prevent wild animals to trying eating her.

"See you soon Enishi." Then, the young, silver-haired man disappeared.

* * *

**Somewhere in the land of Iron**

"Itachi-san, we should get moving." Kisame said, as he adjusted his hat.

The black-haired man didn't reply and just passed by his teammate and said in his usual low, and calm voice: "It will start to rain soon. Let's find shelter and spend the night there."

Kisame looked at the sky and he was blue. He didn't protest, he just followed his teammate silently. Itachi always knows what to do. "When should we move?"

…

"When the perfect time appears." Then, the two S-class, missing nin disappeared from the middle of the crowd.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you HyugaPanda :D


	2. Encounter

The Puppet Masters

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Encounter

* * *

**Story start**

**Flashback**

Everything was peaceful. The air was not too cold and not too dry. A teenager was looking at the scene with wide eyes as a little boy fell on the ground in pain. _"Enishi."_ a cold and emotionless voice made her sweet name resemble death.

_"I-Itachi!"_ she said as her ex-lover walked with slow steps in her direction. She wanted to move, but her feet were glued to the spot she was standing in. Her eyes drifted to scared and watering ones

_"L-leave her, a-alone."_ Sasuke managed to speak. His eyes focused on Enishi's own as Itachi blocked his vision.

His thumb caressing her bottom lip, Enishi was now looking straight into the famous Mangekyou sharingan. _"I don't love you."_ he whispered. Her Itachi was dead inside when he raised his katana to kill his parents.

With wide eyes, a huge pain covered her abdomen. Itachi had stabbed her with a kunai. Falling onto the ground, Itachi dodged Sasuke's attack.

Reappearing a few meters behind his little brother, he saw Sasuke embracing Enishi, while she chocked on her own blood.

The younger Uchiha's hands tried to cover as much blood he could. _"You love her."_ Itachi stated as Sasuke grit his teeth with hatred. _"Love."_ he repeated, as Sasuke gently bent down and kissed her forehead.

"_Please don't die, Enishi."_ he whispered while she caressed his cheek as her eyes focused on Itachi's eyes.

_'He's jealous. I can see it.'_ Sasuke's words were weak on his mind. Itachi stood there as Sasuke glared at him_. "You can't protect her. You even can't protect yourself."_

His grip on Enishi's shirt tightened. _"You don't have enough hatred. She will make your weakness grow."_

_"Leave her out of this._" Sasuke cried as Itachi appeared behind him.

_"I will show you what means the word hatred, foolish little brother."_ The Uchiha prodigy whispered, as Sasuke saw his vision become dark.

_"Enishi..."_ he called, as he fell on top of the kunoichi.

* * *

**End of flashback**

Sharingan activated, Sasuke made his usual hand signs and lightening appeared in his hand. He had learned a lot since he abandoned the village.

Orochimaru left with Kabuto and he's now alone, training while Enishi's figure appears in front of him, smiling. Since the massacre, he never saw her innocent smile.

Recalling his brothers words, Sasuke glared_. "You don't have enough hatred. She will make your weakness grow."_

"Hn." The chidori's sound slashed the air as a twisted sick smirk appeared on the younger Uchiha's face_. 'I'm spending too much time with, Orochimaru.'_ he admitted, as the targets placed by him were completely destroyed in seconds.

"No, Itachi." he said while getting up, grabbing a bunch of kunai. "She's my strength and..." Hitting the targets, whilst in the air with sharp weapons, he landed while his eyes showed a pure hatred. "...Your weakness." he completed the rest.

Pulling out his Kusanagi, he transferred the Chidori to the deadly weapon. A chuckled filled the dark training grounds. "Yes. I'm spending too much time with Orochimaru."

* * *

**Team 7**

Disguised as Sasori, Yamato walked in direction of the encounter. Naruto, Sai and Sakura were hidden somewhere. Then, Yamato stopped. Faraway was Sasori's spy. A person wearing a dark cape. The encounter was currently occurring at the earth and heaven bridge.

Getting closer, the team was surprised to see that Sasori's spy was Yakushi Kabuto. "I don't have much time" He said while Yamato's eyes narrowed.

Far away, a pair of yellow eyes was also watching the situation. _'I sensed her chakra. Hurry up Kabuto.'_ Orochimaru's thought this while licking his lips.

Then, in a flash, Kabuto's hand was engulfed with chakra and slashed at Sasori's wood head. Yamato jumped a few meters back while blood ran from his shoulder. _'Tsk. He found me.' _Yamato cursed.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai." he called as the three shinobis' appeared.

A new battle had begun.

* * *

**Enishi**

Still sleeping on a branch tree, Enishi was sweating. Nightmares were always better than dreams. A dream gives you a sensation of hope, happiness, love and comfort. And when you wake up, nothing that you dreamed is there. But nightmares give you strength to fight, they give you strength to face your fears and give you courage. But when you wake up you only have loneliness and hatred.

In her point of view, it's far from better.

Opening her eyes, Enishi's vision was contorted. She heard a loud explosion, but couldn't move. _'That bastard' _she cursed, while sunrays made her shut her eyes.

_'Wha-what was that?'_ she asked, turning her face to the other side, as sweat trailed from her forehead. She wasn't wearing Konoha's headband, since she travelled without one.

It's easy, because nobody bothered her. She groaned as pain travelled through her body. That bastard placed that needle on a pressure point. _'I-I can't move.'_ she cursed while her hand trammeled, trying to reach her thigh.

_'Tsk'_ a tear was lost from one eye as she rested her head on the old branch. _'I-I-!'_ Then she fell asleep, but not before cursing Kabuto again. "I'm gonna kill you, Kabuto."

* * *

**Land of Iron**

Itachi was seated on a bed in some hotel. Kisame had left for some information. One word and the figure haunted him.

Enishi.

It was for sure that he wanted to see her so badly. He was tired of flashbacks; he was tired from dreams and nightmares. He wanted to see her so he could calm his mind.

He knew that she left the village. Closing his eyes, as his thin eyebrows worked in a glare, he recalled when he stabbed her in the stomach. Her blood was hot, commanding him to embrace her and prevent her to suffer. He wanted to make his pain stop.

"Kisame." he called, as his teammate entered the room. His eyes were still closed, as he heard Kisame sitting on his own bed. "Itachi-san. The headache." he stated as the sharingan prodigy opened his eyes but didn't looked at the blue man.

…..

"It stopped? I have medicine!" Itachi's headache was Enishi.

"No need!" he said, while getting up and heading to the window. The sky was clear for a land that was always covered in snow. But then it came.

A rainstorm.

It was impossible, but it happened. The people outside ran to protect themselves. Kisame felt a shiver running down his spine. The Iron country was supposed to be found in the middle of a snowstorm, not in a rainstorm.

Drops of rain cleaned the window and thunder scratched the sky as Itachi's black eyes reflections became the usual red_._

_'This is weird'_ Kisame thought seeing Itachi's impassive face from the window reflection.

…..

…..

"Itachi-san." the big blue man called, while getting up.

"We'll stay here tonight." the Uchiha said, as Kisame nodded and went to the bathroom.

A simple, yet sweet, whisper left Itachi's lips _"Enishi."_

* * *

**Orochimaru's hideout**

Cursing and cursing.

Sasuke Uchiha was cursing his "sensei". He was supposed to be teaching him new jutsus. How can he kill Itachi and restore his clan, when that stupid snake man is not here to teach him.

"Tsk. It looks like I need to find a way to learn." He commented. His voice echoed in the dark hallways. "Something tells me that I will have an unpleasant surprise."

He hated it when he didn't have anything to occupy his mind. His thoughts would always drift to the clan massacre, Konoha or….Enishi.

"I wonder how she's doing?" he seated in a marble salience. "She was heartbroken, when I left." he said a bit lower.

_"Enishi."_ That came as a whisper.

"We'll meet again." he promised. His sharingan shone in the darkness, while the candles fire waved in the soft breeze.

* * *

**Naruto**

It all happened too fast. Orochimaru appeared and Naruto released four tails. Yamato was currently trying to make the Kyuubi's chakra disappear. Sakura was knocked by one of Naruto's tails and Kabuto was healing her. Then he puffed.

Orochimaru was having trouble to release himself. He was reaching his limit. Falling with his face on the ground, he panted. "Finally. I'm almost on my limit" Then Sai appeared, threatened by the art master, Orochimaru stabbed him. His figure disappeared in black paint.

"I'm here, of Danzo's orders!" he said, reappearing again. Orochimaru gazed at him suspiciously. Sai gave him a book, and then in a flash Kabuto shoved him on the ground. Orochimaru analyzed the book and chuckled.

"Release him, Kabuto." he ordered, as Kabuto did what he said.

"He won't die, yet."

Sai was a traitor.

* * *

**Enishi**

That was for sure. Her head was spinning. She fell asleep, but always kept waking up. The loud sound wasn't heard anymore. She felt tired and she wished to slash that sick pervert's throat.

_'What did he mean by_ _"Orochimaru said I was special"?' _she asked, in her own mind as her head started to spin. Her vision wasn't totally restored.

* * *

**Travelling**

Orochimaru was supposed to turn to the left. "Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto called, as he heard Orochimaru chuckle. "It's just a quick inspection!"

"But they will follow us." Kabuto said, as Sai kept a quick pace. "I know."

….

….

"Can we trust him?" Kabuto asked, watching Sai from the corner of his eye.

"*chuckle* Don't worry, Kabuto!" that calmed the young silver-haired man.

"Kabuto." The snake man called, as his devoted subordinate passed him, landing in a tree branch.

"Bastard." they heard someone cursing. When Orochimaru and Sai landed near Kabuto, Sai's eyes got wider, while Orochimaru licked his lips.

_"Enishi!"_ Sai whispered, while the girl's glare focused on Kabuto.

"Enishi." the snake man and Kabuto said at the same time. Turning her head she glared. "You." Orochimaru chuckled seeing how defenseless she was.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." he said, bending down caressing a few strands of her hair.

"Leave me alone, you sick perv" she ordered, feeling his tongue caressing her face, lips and neck. She spited on his face. Orochimaru chuckled like crazy. Kabuto glared and Sai's eyes focused on her.

Facing the emotionless boy she called, while a weak smile came to her features, "Sasuke."

"_Orochimaru-sama."_ Kabuto whispered, as the snake man's eyes rested on Enishi.

"Enishi!" they heard Sai call.

Ignoring the other two, Orochimaru spoke to Kabuto weakly. _"Do you know what this means?"_

With wide eyes, Kabuto stuttered "O-Orochimaru-sama. You're not-!"

With a sick and twisted smile, his hair shadowed his eyes, Orochimaru replied "Yes, Kabuto I am."

* * *

**A/N:** I personally don't think Sasuke looks like Sasuke. Anyway THANK YOU HyugaPanda :D


End file.
